buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Star
"Star" ( Hoshi) is an attribute. Previously being an atribute without a specific purpose, it has become a supported attribute on H Booster Set 1: Giga Future. Its playstyle revolves setting up a near-unbreakable formation that causes the opponent's cards to lose their abilities, severely limiting what they can do. List of sets containing Star Cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck (JP) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Guidepost Genesis & Cosmo Elimination (JP) List of Star Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Bloody Moon Dragon Generic Monsters Size 1 *Actor Knights the Moon *Actor Knights the Star Size 2 *Actor Knights the Sun Legend World Items *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Star Pole Sword, Estrela Spells *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Chosen Being *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Light Horn of the False Deity *Light of Guidance *Medusa Shield *Sentinels of the Stars *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Starfall Night Monsters Size 0 *Aries Starsentinel, Arieez *Capricorn Starsentinel, Capricorneo *Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus *Columba Fact *Libra Starsentinel, Leebra *Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon *Moon Celestial, Selene *Ophiuchus Starsentinel, Orphiuco *Perseus Algol *Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis *Procyon Melampus *Taurus Starsentinel, Tauro *Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen Size 1 *Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario *Capella Origar *Gemini Castor & Pollux *Leo Starsentinel, Leaon *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Sirius Lailaps *Spica Virgo *Virgen Unleashed Size 2 *Gemini Starsentinel, Gemios *Sagittarius Starsentinel, Sagitario *Stellar Deity, Astraeus *Taurus Aldebaran Size 3 *Cancer Starsentinel, Cancel *CHAOS Bloody King *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King *Scorpio Starsentinel, Escorpia Impact Monsters Size 2 *Astraeus, "Birthday of Wind and Stars" Star Dragon World Impacts *Photon Edge Universe! *Radiant Stream! *The Radiant Guardians! Items *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" *J. Star Ring *J. Star Saber *Leg Blade, Expel *Legblade Rejecter *Legblade, Avenge *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Single Star, Barrier Barret *Single Star, Neo Medea *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Hand, Fieldleader *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Magnum, Dragnapulse *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Spells *Liberate Shoot *Space Elevator *Star Believer *Star Jack Revival Dual Cards Items *Dragon Force, "Style of Binds" (Legend/Star Dragon) *Dragon Force, "Style of Super Sun" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Espada Runar (Star Dragon/Legend) *Future Sword, Jackknife "Granthese" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Buddyfighters Without Limits (Dragon/Star Dragon) *Divine Guidance (Star Dragon/Legend) *Future Astrology (Star Dragon/Legend) *Illusion of the Void Deity (Star Dragon/Legend) *Into the Future... (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Lua Nova (Star Dragon/Legend) *Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- (Star Dragon/Legend) Monsters Size 0 *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Neprosa (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Pisca-Pisca (Star Dragon/Legend) Size 1 *Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia (Dungeon/Legend) Size 2 *Meteorarms, Dragsolar (Star Dragon/Legend) Size 3 *Awakened Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac "X" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *CHAOS Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Deity Meteorarms, Azavoarl (Star Dragon/Legend) *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Star Dragon/Legend) *Eventual Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac Nohva (Star Dragon/Legend) *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Combined Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac "Re:B" (Star Dragon/Legend) List of Support Cards Legend World Items *Star Pole Sword, Estrela Spells *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Chosen Being *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Starfall Night Monsters Size 0 *Capricorn Starsentinel, Capricorneo *Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus Size 1 *Leo Starsentinel, Leaon *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Spica Virgo *Virgen Unleashed Size 2 *Stellar Deity, Astraeus Size 3 *Cancer Starsentinel, Cancel Dual Cards Items *Espada Runar (Star Dragon/Legend) Spells *Future Astrology (Star Dragon/Legend) Monsters Size 3 *Deity Meteorarms, Azavoarl (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Generic Category:Legend World Category:Star Dragon World